American Idol, Flock Style
by VampireFairy13
Summary: AU. What happens when the characters from MR audition for American Idol? What about the drama that comes with it? More info inside. Give it a try, even if it's a bit slow at first. T just to be safe.
1. Chapter 1

**Here's the low down on the story. It's both Maximum Ride characters and OC's. They will be going through the American Idol experience but there is also a story line involved that you will notice as the story goes on. After Hollywood week you'll be able to vote for the top 12 like in the actual American Idol.**

**I have my own judges that have major characteristics of the actual judges. I'm not sure how well the judging part will come out but we'll see. I am hoping to be able to have links to the songs available on my profile and I will tell you when I do.**

**I also take song requests. You'll have to tell me who the artist is as well as the title.**

**Everyone is over the age of 16 and no older than 25 or 30. I'll just mention the ages of the Flock for now.**

**Max, Fang, Iggy: 19 (Max almost 20.)**

**Nudge: 18**

**Gazzy: 17**

**Angel: 16**

**And yes the Flock still has there wings.**

**Finally, I do not own anything other than my characters and the story's plotline. **

Maximum Ride stood outside the theatre in a large crowd of people, waiting to audition for American Idol with her sister Ella.

The only reason she stood in Arizona's blistering heat was because of Ella's stupid Bambi eyes. That and she was never one to back down from a dare.

"Max! Aren't you _so_ excited?! We are about to audition for American _Idol!_" Ella screeched jumping up and down, pulling on Max's arm like a 6 year old on a sugar rush.

"God, calm down Ella, you're about to make me def and pull my arm off." She waited for her sister to release her death grip. "How many of Mom's cookies did you eat before you came here?"

Ella looked away guilty.

"Never mind. To answer your question I'm not exactly excited. I'd rather not get insulted by some adults, thanks. Someone is bound to get hurt that way, most likely them." Max said crossing her arms.

"You're not going to get insulted Max, you're the best singer I know, other than me." Ella flipped her hair.

"Don't get full of your self Ella." Max said smirking.

They were silent before a loud round of "We _love_ American Idol!" coursed so loud, Max was sure her ears would start bleeding. Closely followed by the cheer was a camera she had momentarily forgotten. They were going to be filmed.

Ella joined in with everyone else as the camera passed, waving and cheering while Max stood stone still with her arms crossed. Which was a bad idea for not getting noticed. The camera paused on her before continuing on.

Max didn't get long to hope that they wouldn't show her across all of America before Ella was screeching in her ear again.

"The doors are open! Come on Max!"

Max never got to respond before Ella grabbed her wrist and began to pull her through the crowd.

The rest of what happened between entering the doors, getting her number and going to the waiting room was a blur. The next thing she knew she was sitting on a seat between her sister and a dark haired boy, near the back of the very large room.

She tried very hard to sit there and do nothing until they called her number but it didn't work when blond haired girl turned to face her.

"Hi Angelina, you can just call me Angel." The girl greeted happily, she looked no older than 16.

"Max."

Angel looked like she was about to comment about her boyish name-which she heard a lot of-when she thought the better of it. "Why do you look so sad?" she asked instead.

_The fact that I'm cooped up in a large room with a lot of people which is giving me claustrophobia and I can't go flying in the open air right now would be why_, Max thought bitterly to herself.

"Family matters," she said instead.

Angel tilted her head to the side in a silent, what do you mean?

Max crossed her arms and said nothing.

Angel didn't respond for a moment, knowing she wasn't going to get anything else. When she did speak, she changed the subject. "What song do you plan to sing for the judges?"

"My Immortal, by Evanescence."

"Sad song," Angel noted.

"But it has a meaning to me." Max said. "You?"

"Love Song, Sarah Barielles," she said.

Max nodded, not having a reply.

"Hey, Angel, look who it is!" A boy maybe a year or two older than Angel exclaimed running with a girl and boy both being dragged the same way she had been by Ella.

Angel turned to the boy calling her name and she smiled. "Gazzy!" She ran up to hug the boy who, now that Max thought about it looked a lot like Angel.

Gazzy let go of his captives to hug Angel. When Angel let go she turned to the other two and squealed. Max tried not to wince at the high pitched sound.

"Nudge! You came! I thought you said your parents wouldn't let you!" Angel and Nudge hugged, jumping up and down and squealing. Max couldn't help covering her ears, and when she looked over to the boy that Gazzy had dragged over was doing the same.

She got up and walked over to the boy. "I'm not exactly sure hear me right now but I'm Max."

The boy uncovered his ears and said loudly, "What?"

Max smiled already liking this boy. As she looked closer she realized that his eyes didn't rest on anything in particular.

"My name's Max." she repeated when the girls had stopped their squealing.

"Oh, Iggy." She shook his out stretched hand.

"So, how do you know these guys?" Max asked.

"Well, I'm Angel and Gazzy's cousin." He said.

"Cool. Can I ask you a question?" She asked.

"You just did, but okay."

Max rolled her eyes.

"Is your name actually Iggy and is Gazzy's name actually Gazzy?"

"That's two questions."

Max glared at him.

"If your glaring at me, I can't see it. Anyway, to answer your question_s_. Yes and no. Gazzy's name is Jack."

"Jack?"

Iggy nodded. "Yep, Jack. Though no one really calls him that every since, I can't even remember who called him the Gasman first. I do know Angel was the first one to shorten it to Gazzy."

"Alright." Max said for the lack of anything else to say.

"What about you? Max, what's that short for?" Iggy asked.

"Maximum."

"Where did your parents get that from?"

Max shrugged, "Never told me." Max looked away from Iggy even though he wouldn't see it.

Max was never one to talk about her past with other people outside of her family. No one knew her secret other than her family. No one else knowing about her secret kept Max sane. She wasn't sure she'd be able to handle the media constantly in her face. She had it together most of the time, though the media would test that.

That was another reason she was hesitant to come here. What if the judges did like her enough that she kept going through each round? She's have the cameras constantly in her face and make it harder for her to keep her secret.

Max sighed, her life was so complicated. She wished she could be one of the people here who had those minor things to worry about.

"I'm going to go sit down again," Max said to Iggy who nodded and walked over to Angel, Nudge, and Gazzy.

Max sat back down and about to turn to her sister only to see an empty seat. Max sighed, leaning back in her seat.

Then the doors to the front of the room opened to a screaming girl with the yellow ticket. Max just shook her head to the girl's over reaction.

_That is something I refuse to do if I get a ticket._ Max thought to her self.

She let her eyes wonder as the crowd died down and her eyes caught sight of her Mom and father though she doesn't consider him so, Jeb. They were there for moral support for their daughters. Or Jeb was there for only one daughter, her.

Max closed her eyes as she waited for her turn.

Whether she made it or not, Max knew things were going to get interesting.

**Okay, this chapter might be slow, but I want to get all that boring stuff done and get the story going. I promise only one more chapter for the auditions and we'll move on!**

**Tell me what you think about this and if it's any good or not. Review and tell me.**

**Please?**


	2. Chapter 2

**I'm extremely sorry that I haven't updated in a very long time and I'm sorry.**

**American Idol is over (the actual show) and Simon's gone. :( I also think Crystal should have won.**

**Anyway…**

Fang sat in his seat, slowly blending in with his surroundings as he had been able to for the past 5 years. It was something that came with the wings he never asked for.

Blending in allowed Fang to examine his surroundings, the number of people who come out crying-pathetic- and the ones around him. Mainly the group of two girls and two boys. He watched as they laughed and the girls cheered. But his attention wavered from them as a dirty blonde girl walked away from them and into the seat next to him. She didn't seem to notice him but frowned at the empty seat on her other side.

He watched as she smiled slightly at the group she had been with moments before. At the way he smiled and her over all presence he could sense she wasn't one to smile often.

Only a few minutes of silence past when she suddenly turned to face him. At first he thought she was turning to look at someone else, knowing very well that he was invisible.

"What cat dragged you in?" She asked. Fang furrowed his eye brows. Was she talking to him?

"Yes, I'm talking to you." She said and to make her point she poked him in the chest.

With that, Fang became visible again but she didn't seem to notice. "I'm Max."

"Fang." He said, nodding.

Max opened her mouth, as if to reply, when a dark haired girl came running over to her squealing.

"Max, Max, Max!"

"Ella, I right here, no need to scream." Max said covering her ears.

Ella ignored her and continued squealing at such a high pitched noise that Fang had to fight the urge to cover his ears also.

"You're next! C'mon!" Ella grabbed Max's wrist and Fang watched her drag Max to the double doors in the front of the waiting room.

Even after Max had disappeared behind the doors, he couldn't seem to shake the connection he felt towards her.

Back in the judging room, Max accompanied by Ella, who eventually decided not to sing for reasons Max couldn't understand-was just about to walk into the room with all the judges.

Taking a deep breath, I walked into the room.

As soon as she rounded the corner, she was met by bright lights and cameras as well as the judges.

"Hi," The woman in the middle who was known as Lana Andrews greeted her.

Max forced on a smile and greeted her back.

"And you are…?" Lana said.

"Maximum Ride. But I go by Max."

"Why did you decide to audition for American Idol?" Steven Riddington asked, his no nonsense mask on.

Max remembered the advice Ella had given her before they had arrived to the building:

1) Appear welcoming and nice, even to Steven Riddington.

2) Lie if your answer won't convince them to let you through to the next round.

And…

3) Don't beat them up or be a smart ass.

"I've been singing part time at a club and I always seem to drag in a crowd and my sister convinced me I needed to take the next step." Max replied forcing a smile on her lips.

"Do you believe you're the next American Idol?" Dan Johnson asked.

Rule 2, Max thought, Lie.

"Yes, I do believe I am. I've been singing ever since I was six."

"What song will you sing for us today?" Lana asked.

"My Immortal by Evanescence."

Lana seemed genuinely curious by Max's response. "Why?"

Max gritted her teeth. She did not under any circumstance want to tell a bunch of strangers and all of America about her little half brother's death. Especially since it involved sick scientists at the School that no one's heard about.

"My little brother had died 4 years ago in a car accident. This song really captures how I feel. Today would have been his birthday too. He would have been 11 today. When I sing, I sing for him." Max forced tears into her eyes to keep up the act and Lana seemed to buy it. On the inside, Max wanted to laugh.

"Oh my gosh." Lana then motioned for Max to sing. So she did.

"**I'm so tired of being here, suppressed by all my childish fears  
And if you have to leave, I wish that you would just leave  
Your presence still lingers here and it won't leave me alone**

These wounds won't seem to heal, this pain is just too real  
There's just too much that time cannot erase

When you cried, I'd wipe away all of your tears  
When you'd scream, I'd fight away all of your fears  
And I held your hand through all of these years  
But you still have all of me."

Steven put up his hands, a motion for her to stop.

Lana looked like she was about to have tears in her eyes, and even Dan looked like he was trying too hard to keep on his poker face. Max wanted to laugh but was more successful than Dan was.

Lana was the first one to speak.

"That was beautiful, it was like you were singing, you were singing from your heart. A lot of great artists sing from their hearts. I can see you going far."

"Yo, get this dog, your voice alone sounds amazing, but with that you added connection, you probably chose this song because of your great connection with it am I right?" Dan asked.

Max nodded her face blank.

"I agree with Lana."

Stephen looked at Max then smiled. "It's like you're expecting us to say we hate you." The corner of Max's lip went up against her will. "I'll be quick and end with your great. I'd like to see more of you in Hollywood. Yes."

"Yes," Lana said beaming like a four year old with a lollipop.

"Yes, you're going to Hollywood!" Dan exclaimed.

Max forced out a small cheer for the judges and the camera, before getting her ticket. She scowled as she left the room.

If only the judges knew why they were enchanted by her voice.

**Okay, I decided that I'd leave out the rest of the auditions so I wouldn't be repeating everything pretty much. I promise more POV's in future chapters. **

**Again, and I'll remind you every chapter if you have a song that you want me to put in the story or a theme when the top 12 starts it'll be greatly appreciated. **

**Review please.**


End file.
